Hospital Letters
by Meg0613
Summary: My follow up to 4.14. What did Andy write? What would Sharon's response be?


Hospital Letters

Set after 4.14. OMG, could you believe that episode!? All of the feels! Thank you James Duff for your beautiful story and characters.

Sharon looked down at her watch and rubbed her face with her hands. She thought they would have been done by now. She looked around the waiting room where her team was still gathered. She had tried to tell them to go home but they wouldn't. Rusty had been by her side most of the day, ready to do whatever was needed. Andrea and Provenza had switched off on the other side. Provenza had just left to call Patrice a few moments earlier. Sharon noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor in front of the chair where he had been sitting. He must have dropped it when he got up she thought as she picked it up. She saw her name on it and instantly recognized Andy's handwriting. She took a deep breath before unfolding it.

My Sharon,

This isn't how I should have done this. I should have told you these things face to face, but I was afraid I would scare you away. Sharon, other than my sobriety you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have made me want to be a better man than I ever thought possible. You have challenged me and at times you have infuriated me but from the beginning you have made me want more.

When you offered to go to Nicole's wedding with me I was in complete disbelief. Why on earth would you give someone like me the time of day. I will never forget a single detail of that night. The way you looked, the way you smiled when you laughed, the way you felt in my arms when we danced. My entire world changed that night Sharon.

For the next few months i told myself if you were only my friend that would be enough. I was a lucky man to have you as my friend. The truth was I wanted to be so much more than your friend. I was falling in love with you more everyday. I never thought it would actually go anywhere but I was falling for you in a way I had never fallen for anyone.

The last few months have been a dream come true. Being able to hold your hand, to know just how soft your lips feel against mine, to see your green eyes darken with desire after a long kiss has given me more happiness than I ever thought possible. I love you in a way I never thought was possible. My only regret is that I didn't tell you sooner. Sharon, you are my happy ending.

With All of My Love,

Andy

Sharon felt the tears she had been fighting all day begin to form and she did her best to keep them in as she felt an arm around her shoulder. "I was supposed to give it to you if something happened guess it must have slipped out. Oh well, why wait until it's over to say what needs to be said." Provenza said quietly. "Don't you give up on him." He said as he took her hand and they sat there for several minutes in silence unconcerned about the others in the room.

"Lieutenant, do you still have that pad and pen?" Sharon asked after several minutes. Her second in command nodded and smiled as he handed it to her.

"I will be in the chapel if the doctor comes in." She said as she stood up.

"Mom, you all right?" Rusty asked

"Yes, I just need a few minutes." She told him with a soft smile.

Rusty nodded in understanding as he watched her walk away. He had the opportunity to watch their relationship develop from the front row. He had known what was there before they would admit it and then when they did he had balked at it. Now he could kick himself for denying them even one moment of happiness.

Sharon lite a candle in the chapel and said a short prayer before sitting down with the notepad. She was unsure at first what to say but then the words began to flow.

My Andy,

When I said I would wait for you I meant we could wait to say the words I knew we both wanted to say. I didn't want the first time we said them to each other to be in a crowded room as they whisked you away. As you know by now I'm a hopeless romantic and I wanted us to be alone when we said it to each other. I wanted to be able to feel your arms around me and kiss you in a way I haven't been able to kiss you for several weeks. Now that all seems so trivial. I want that moment back to be able to tell you how much I love you.

Andy, you have to make it through this because I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you. You made me open my heart up again. You made me realize I could be loved and desired by someone just by being myself. I will never forget our first kiss, that night on my balcony. I remember the feel of your hands in my hair and you lips slowly taking control of mine. Most of all I will remember the look in your eyes afterwards. I do not think anyone has ever looked at me like that before. There was so much warmth and desire. You didn't push though you just held me close for a long time. I need to have you hold me like that again Andy. I need to hear you whisper that you love me and slowly take my hand and lead me to bed.

Andy, starting today no more regrets or playing it safe. I love you with everything I have and I cannot let you go.

All Of My Love,

Sharon

"Mom...Mom" Sharon heard Rusty's voice behind her as she folded her paper and turned to face him. "He's out of surgery. He's going to be all right."

Sharon reached for her son and hugged him. "Oh thank God." She whispered as she headed down the hall.

Sharon sat holding his hand waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. She had convinced everyone else to leave. She needed more than anything to be alone with him and she was when his eyes began to open.

" You're here" he said with a sleepy smile.

"We always wait for each other" she reminded him. "I got your letter."

Andy smiled, "Yeah I figured he would give it to you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner but I love you Sharon."

Sharon leaned over and kissed him gently, "I have a letter for you when you are more awake, but for now just know that I love you too."

The End

A/N This was my first time writing on my phone so I hope the formatting turned out all right.


End file.
